Se avecina tormenta
by Vikokaoru
Summary: —¿Qué pasaría si nos cayera un rayo encima? —preguntó Endou en voz alta, apretando los puños. [Endou/Kidou/Gouenji]


Mi primer fic de la OT3 y espero que no el último, aunque me ha costado Dios y ayuda esta cosita tan pequeña.  
>Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level5, aunque para lo poco que quiere a los personajes ya me podría ceder los derechos.<p>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de repente, con el sonido del trueno lejano retumbando en sus oídos y un regusto a temor bajo la lengua.<p>

Pesadillas.

Contra la ventana, que apenas iluminaba la habitación con un perezoso rayo de luna, aplaudían infinidad de gotas de lluvia empujadas por un viento que parecía desear tirar el cristal. El sonido se amplificaba con el eco del dormitorio y podría haber despertado como si nada a cualquiera de ellos dos, pero no a Endou, no a Endou.

Estaba seguro de que se había despertado por otra cosa y lo había confundido con el trueno que rugía a muchos kilómetros de su ciudad (contó los segundos desde que el rayo le hizo dar cuenta de los pósters que había en las paredes. Cincuenta. Estaba lejísimos). Se tocó la frente y notó que estaba sudando, pero tenía los brazos helados porque, sin darse cuenta, se había dormido con ellos por fuera del edredón _otra vez_. Su piel era de gallina y el ritmo cardíaco lo tenía acelerado. Respiró hondo e intentó recordar el sueño pero por más que se concentraba no era capaz de acordarse ni tan siquiera de una idea vaga.

Otro rayo. Cuarenta y tres segundos después el trueno.

Se incorporó en la cama intentando no moverse demasiado y recibió como recompensa el pulsante dolor de las agujetas de los muslos que le gritaron "_Estamos aquí, ¿te acuerdas?_" como si se rieran de él y de los _oh, Dios_ que se había tragado la almohada a lo largo de la semana. Era un martirio. Treinta y nueve segundos, tenía sed pero no había manera humana de levantarse a por agua sin desatar la tormenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Endou?

Demasiado tarde. Sus ojos brillaban adormilados de un color más oscuro del que tenían por la mañana cuando aún no los escondía tras las gafas. La voz sonó ligeramente enronquecida y nasal, estaba empezando a incubar un catarro. Enfermo y todo, todavía tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él.

—Lo siento —susurró Endou, y le costó sacar voz—. Me parece que he tenido una pesadilla.

Pues sí, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba temblando un poco.

Kidou también se fijó.

—No te estaré pegando el catarro —susurró, levantando pesadamente una mano para tocarle la frente. Guardaba el calor de debajo de las sábanas—. No, creo que no.

Cayó otro rayo que iluminó la sonrisa de Endou, aunque por regla general no le hacía falta brillo extra a esa sonrisa; era muy difícil que cayera enfermo y posiblemente podría ir a bailar desnudo al Polo Norte y volver más sano que una manzana. Se frotó un brazo para hacerlo entrar en calor y apartó ligeramente la ropa de cama.

—Necesito ir a por agua, tengo la garganta seca... ¿qué haces? —preguntó al ver que Kidou también se estaba levantando.

—Mejor voy yo, que si te tienes que levantar de la cama vas a armar todo un lío. Yo en cambio estoy en el borde.

—Pero tú estás enfermo —Endou alzó ligeramente la voz y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta, mirando hacia su otro lado—. Tú a descansar, Kidou —susurró.

—De verdad que no me importa, si total también tengo que beber —Kidou quería apartarse las sábanas pero él se las estaba sujetando con fuerza contra el pecho. Y, de los dos, Endou era quien más fuerza tenía en los brazos (gajes del oficio)—. Por favor, no seas crío, salir de la cama no me va a matar.

Otro rayo y, antes de que sonara el trueno Gouenji había dejado la cama haciendo rebotar a Endou sobre el colchón. Habían pasado aproximadamente veinte segundos y un _BROOOM_ distante cuando regresó cargando con un vaso de agua en cada mano y una expresión de infinito fastidio en la cara. Iba descalzo, el pantalón del pijama le quedaba un poco corto por algún motivo y se le veían los tobillos y la tirita de la pierna derecha.

—A ver si así os calláis un rato, que no son horas —ladró tendiéndoles los vasos que cogieron en el más estricto de los silencios (y también el más breve).

—¡Gu-a-u, Gouenji, gracias! —ahora que estaban todos despiertos a Endou no le preocupaba tanto lanzar un grito a las cuatro de la mañana. Se bebió el contenido del vaso, casi a rebosar, de una sentada—. Ah, qué fresquita está. ¡Brr! Ahora me está entrando el frío.

Gouenji se masajeó el puente de la nariz intentando esconder una media sonrisa de las que le salían siempre que Endou era a la vez irritante y encantador y recogió el vaso de Kidou, que apenas había bebido unos sorbos, para terminárselo (_"Eh, no hagas eso, ¿y si te contagio?"_). Lo dejó en la mesilla del lado de Kidou, junto con el que estaba vacío, y se volvió a su rinconcito de la cama refunfuñando un poco.

—Buenas noches —dijo con cierto retintín, escondiendo la cabeza bajo las sábanas.

—Será mejor que tú también te acuestes —Kidou tiró de la camiseta de Endou hacia abajo, apresándolo en un abrazo para que se estuviera quieto; se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel fría y estaba tiritando, así que lo tapó a fondo. Un nuevo relámpago inluminó la expresión seria y preocupada del chico, que tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Pasa algo?

Diez segundos. Diez.

—No, qué va.

Y un suspiro. La nariz de Kidou, calentita como su frente y la mano que le había dejado sobre la barriga, se escondió en algún lugar de su cuello. Parecía estar decidido a querer repartir el calor que le sobraba con él, a quien le estaba faltando. Buscó a tientas por el colchón la mano de Gouenji para agarrarla pero sólo se encontró con la bajera y algo que hubiera jurado que era su culo y decidió desistir al escuchar un chasqueo amenazador proveniente de la izquierda. Bueno, estaba acostumbrado a su malhumor matutino y eso tampoco era algo muy distinto.

Endou trató de recordar su sueño pero la respiración de Kidou en su cuello le distraía y le hacía cosquillas; sólo sacó en claro que había tenido que ver con el Inazuma Eleven y con la época en la que los tres eran niños y su mayor interés era el fútbol.

(Seguía desde luego siendo el interés principal, al menos el suyo, pero también tenían otros ahora que habían crecido. Por ejemplo, era muy interesante pensar en cómo habían acabado los tres en una cama por primera vez.)

El Inazuma... era fácil que los recuerdos desvelaran su mente y se sucedieran con la misma rapidez de un relámpago: los goles y las victorias, las derrotas amargas, el sudor, la satisfacción y las amistades que habían surgido en una de las mejores épocas de sus vidas. Todo eso calentaba el cuerpo, reconfortaba más que las sábanas y casi tanto como el abrazo cariñoso de un Kidou lo suficientemente enfermo como para acordarse de no ser así de empalagoso. Eran recuerdos tan vívidos y duros como el primer gruñido matinal que Gouenji le dedicaba al pobre despertador que no tenía culpa de nada.

Dentro de él comenzó a arder el entusiasmo, un fuego que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, vena a vena, y se tradujo en una sonrisa y en una mirada tan intensa al techo que éste podría haber empezado a resquebrajarse. Tenía ganas de jugar al fútbol, ya, ya mismo, en ese preciso momento, con las dos personas a las que más quería o incluso a solas con el balón si hacía falta. Poco importaban las agujetas en los muslos cuando los brazos estaban en buena forma.

La lluvia iba a romper el cristal de un momento a otro, estaba seguro. Era el único ruido que había.

Casi.

Un relámpago, un trueno. Cuatro segundos.

—¿Qué pasaría si nos cayera un rayo encima? —preguntó Endou en voz alta, apretando los puños.

—Para eso están los pararrayos —Gouenji, que ya estaba teniendo bastante sufriendo a su desvelado novio, se dio la vuelta y se acercó lo máximo posible al borde de la cama, mostrando así su enfado—. Si vuelves a abrir la boca y no es para decirme que te ha caído un rayo encima te juro por mi hermana que hoy duermes en el sofá.

Kidou sofocó una risita en el hombro de Endou, que no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta.


End file.
